The present invention relates to fuel tanks for use in gasoline powered implements such as lawn and garden tractors and more particularly to such tractors having a fuel tank which can be tilted to at least 30 degrees from the horizontal without spilling fuel therefrom.
Since lawn and garden tractors are frequently used on substantial slopes, it is desirable that the fuel tanks be designed to avoid spilling when the fuel tanks are tilted. Though the caps of such fuel tanks commonly function to restrict spilling of fuel through the filling neck of the fuel tank, such caps generally require a vent to permit escape of gases from the fuel tank. Spilling of fuel can be caused, in such fuel tanks, when the tank is tipped and fuel fills the tank filling neck, and when a pressure increase in the tank causes the liquid in the filling neck to be forced through the vent with escaping gases. Thus it is desirable that the fuel tank have a construction preventing fuel from flowing into the filling neck when the fuel tank is tipped.